


home in your arms

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, No use of y/n, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Sam comforting you after a bad day
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	home in your arms

As soon as you stepped into the bunker, you headed straight for the library. Sam hadn’t moved from where you’d left him that morning - swimming in research, papers, books, and notes sprawled across the table in front of him.

The day had felt like it would never end. One thing after another went wrong and everyone took it out on you.

But now that you had seen Sam, the tension in your body melted away and you just felt inexplicably exhausted, tired to the bone. Your bag slid from your shoulder and thumped to the floor.

Sam startled and glanced up, eyebrows raised. With one look at you, the fatigue in your face, your stooped shoulders, he held his hand out to you, palm up in open invitation.

“Long day?” he said.

You practically flew across the room and took his hand. 

“You have no idea,” you mumbled.

Sam pulled you onto his lap, enfolding you in his arms. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. You closed your eyes, losing yourself in the warmth of his skin, the solid anchor of his arms, the rhythm of his breathing and his heart. 

Sam never attempted to read over your shoulder, despite the mountain of work he still had left to do. Instead, he slid deeper into his chair, adjusting his arms a little tighter around you. He was fully prepared to do nothing but hold you for as long as you needed him to.


End file.
